The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further abstracted by a cloud layer, thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices.
In a networked computing environment, a user may request an instance of a virtual machine (VM). The VM can have multiple corresponding attributes (e.g., processor speed, disk capacity, memory capacity, etc.). However, challenges exist for determining starting values for such attributes. Accordingly, it is possible that the VM may not be optimally provisioned (e.g., it can be over-provisioned or under-provisioned).